Binweevils Show
About The Binweevils have some stories and cartoon to show with Marie and Flem The Franken weevils And Many more Diff Stories Marie and Flem: Flem Falls in Love with Marie and Do lots of things together and they Still in the Same Nest Bunt and Stunt: Bunt the Pretty Vain Punt and Stunt the little Punt goes on Adventures togethers The Franken Weevils: Remember the Franken weevils and Lab when they get hit by his Door and turn into Franken weevils this story is Diffrent The Franken Weevils and Lab move to Halloween Town and Meeting New Friends and also the Best ones are the Bride of Franken Weevils (Marie). Episodes Episode 1: The Flems: Flem makes Tink and Clott swell up The Inks: Tink Ruin LightSpace Day and he ran away The Franken weevils: The Bride of Franken weevils (Marie) Visits the Franken weevils Episode 2: The Bings: Fling and Bing Looks after Bott Marie and Flem: Flem and Marie goes to park without Asking and gets into Trouble The Franken Weevils: goes to a Day Care Center Episode 3: The Kips: Kip becomes a murder Marie and Flem: goes to the Swimming Pool The Franken Weevils: Gain Weights Episode 4: The Gongs: Gong enters a Best weevil game Rott,Pab and Punt: Do some Pranks on every weevil The Franken weevils: Franken Dosh Becomes a normal Weevil Episode 5: Marie and Flem: goes to the Fair The Riggs: Rigg is on the Wrong Coat Cause of Figg The Franken weevils: Franken Gong Throws a Club for Visitors from the Bin Episode 6: The Tabs: Pab has the Hiccups so Lab must cure him The Rums: Slum tries to make a mess for stink weed Marie and Flem: Marie got zits and Flem Cure Her Before she Run amok Episode 7: The Inks Part 1: Ink makes a Sad Play called the Sadest weevil The Franken Weevils: Franken Rigg makes a Video for his movie for his Franken weevils Friends The Inks Part 2 or 3: The Play has Started at the End it set on Fire Episode 8: The Punts: Grunt Tries to hide his Plan to Trick Punt The Dosh: Posh Tries to hide his Plan to Trick Dosh The Franken weevils: Magically turns Poor old Franken Clem into a Ogre Episode 9: The Franken weevils Part 1: The Franken Weevils (Apart From Franken Kip) were Captured by Shock,Lock and Barrel and the only thing that can save them The Bings: Bing becomes Mad At Fling's Tricks so Bing gets Revenge on Fling The Franken Weevils Part 2: The Franken weevils leaves into Safety and Camp in Fright and The Half Weevil and Half Bubble Gum (Clott and Chewy) comes and Battles Them Episode 10: Marie and Flem: Goes and Find everyone and ends up playing hide and seek Bunt and Stunt: Goes to the Basement but got Trapped in there The Franken weevils: Good news The Frankenweevils were having a Ghostly Sponge Wash but the Bad news is Franken Ding is catching a fair of Chicken Pox Episode 11: Rott,Pab and Punt: Looks after Rip Bunt and Stunt: Goes to a Field fill with Flowers The Franken weevils: Met auother group of Franken weevils (Figg,Posh,Grunt,Bong,Bing,Cram,Slum,Blem and Sip) Episode 12: The Punts: Punt goes alone as a seeker Marie and Flem: Hurrys Late for going to the Shops The Franken weevils: goes to the Fair got attacked by Spooky kids here Episode 13: The Punts: Punt Dress up as Bunt to Trick Grunt for his date Marie and Flem: Hem Locket gone missing and they go and find who took it The Franken weevils: goes into a fairy tales book make it Complete Storys Episode 14: The Gams: Slam makes a song About her The Rotts: Spot tries to blow a balloon but when Rott tries to blow it too hard and made Rott Fly up to the Sky The Franken Weevils: Goes to a Candy Factory but works for the Taffy maker and soon goes Amok More soon Category:Episodes